Kakuyo's revenge
by Lil-miss-Botan
Summary: rated T just in case. this is a story about botan waiting for koenma to return only for everything to go bad. i suck at summaries. i didn't write the begging of the story! Alive but Alone did.


b-j- I do not own yu yu hakusho, Rouin Kenhsin, Trigun or any other show. Also i didn't write the beginning part of this story, my wonderful friend Alive but Alone did, she wrote it for me, but later on in the story i started writing it. So most of the credit goes to her! Hope you guys like it i know i do. I also have to say that in the begging of the story the pairing is koenma and botan because i loved koenma at the time but the pairing changes! So you will have to read it all to find out how, why and who the new pair is.

" " means talking

( ) where they are

''Someone thinking

(a/n) author's note

**KAKUYO'S REVENGE **

It was a dark, cold, winter day in Spirit World. Lord Koenma was pacing back and forth waiting for his wife to return. "Botan!" Koenma cried as she walked in. "Where were you? I've been worrying about you all day!" "Well... it's nice to see you to! I had a hard time finding Anyme. She's so mad that we got married. I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Botan said ass she kissed her husband. His face was always so warm. It had been her dream to kiss him, now she could do it any time she wanted to. "Koenma sir!" George (a/n George is Koenma's orge you know the annoying blue one) ran in yelling "Koenma sir! Kurama just reported. The rumors are true sir." "No!" Botan cried "Koenma you can't leave me here. You can't leave! I can't stand life without you!" "And i can't stand life without you either, but there is nothing i can do about it. I have to go our lives depend on it." Koenma said. Tears ran down both of their faces as they shared a fare well kiss. Botan watched as Koenma slowly walked away from her. Maybe never to return again.

(3 months later in Botan's house)

Botan looked out the window like she all ways did. Hoping that she would see Koenma walking up. Every night she looked every night he never showed. She slowly walked back to her room. Isolated from everyone. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Botan asked. "It's sake boy." Sano replied. "Oh... come in." she said. Sanosuke slowly walked in caring a big case of sake. He set it down in the corner. "How's your wife?" Botan asked. "Megumi is fine. she's been having some problems with her niece. She says that she doesn't need any help, but with that girl she'll need all the help she can get." Sano laughed. Botan tried to smile but the sight of any man made her think of Koenma. Her heart ached for like the sun aches for the flower in the depths of winter. It is because of that she turned her heart into a cold barren world. She hated him for leaving.

Sano left Botan he didn't know how to help her. He only wanted to hold his beautiful wife Megumi in his arms. He had to make sure she knew he loved her. He could never forgive himself if Megumi ever hurt like Botan. Never.

(Somewhere where Koenma is)

"Now people!" Togoro ordered. "Lord Koenma has come all the way from Spirit World just to join us." Koenma slowly opened his eyes. His faith of ever seeing his beloved Botan again began pouring out of him... just like the blood pouring out of his wounds. He looked around there was only four women. Three looked older than 20 but the fourth looked like a child no more than 15. Every other person was a man. Koenma's heart sunk as he gazed at all the weapons they carried. "Lord Koenma? What is he prince?" one woman asked. "No, Marline. He is king." another said. "Marline, Yumi, Ruka, and Shura!" a man said walking into the room. Master Saito!" They all answered in unison. "Marline you go with Knives. Meet the Elder Togoro he will give you your assignment. Ruka you go with Lagato. He already has your assignment." Saito said. "Yumi, you and shisho finish what you two started. Don't forget they must be alive. Shura, my best assassin. I want you to bring me Botan Daioh here." "No!" Koenma yelled. "It would be my pleasure Master Saito." Shura replied simply. All the women left to do there jobs. "What do you want with Botan?" Koenma yelled 'no Botan he can't do anything to her no!' "We just wanted her to watch you die." a voice laughed. Koenma recognized it right away. "Kakuyo! You bastard! She's suffered enough! Leave her be!" Koenma yelled. The young prince of Hell stepped out of the shadows. "She hasn't begun to suffer for all you have done!" kakuyo yelled. (a/n there is allot of yelling. lol.) "You don't get it do you?" Koenma said. "You don't know love. You lost your love when you're Angel Doll Died. You blame yourself for her death. It's was because of you she was thrown out of Heaven! Making her mortal." "Shut up!" Kakuyo yelled as he stabbed Koenma in the shoulder. Blood dripped out from the corner of his mouth. 'Why don't I let it end? At least Botan will be safe.' Koenma though as he just lie there.

(Flash back)

"No!" Botan yelled. "Koenma you can't leave me here! You can't leave! I can't stand life without you!"

(End of flash back)

"Botan. I promise that nothing will happen to you. I won't let any one hurt you." Koenma whispered as his world faded to black.

(Botan's house)

Botan opened another bottle of sake as her door busted open. She screamed. "Who are you?" Botan cried. "My name is Shura Jaganshi and i am the one who is going to take you to Lord Koenma." Shura said. "Is he alive?" Botan asked tears pouring down her face in fear. "For now, but if we don't hurry he may not be." Shura said. 'Hold on koenma' Botan just kept thinking. Botan didn't ask any questions. She didn't care about the details. Her Koenma was alive what more did she want. "Hold on Koenma i promise I'll save you!" She whispered as she ran to follow Shura.

(Sano's house)

Sano walked into his little house. It was always quite early in the morning. He peaked around the corner Megumi was still asleep. She'd had it hard ever since her niece had met that guy. Always running and making her worry. She had enough on her hands being a doctor now this. This had been easier since she hired Kurama (a/n this is Kurama's part time job and yes Megumi and Sano know about him being a demon and a spirit detective). He was a very skilled doctor. "Sano." Megumi said as he began to walk away. "What's wrong?" Sano asked. "It's been 3 days she has never been gone this long. Do you think she's...? Megumi cried. "No, go back to sleep it has been a long night." Sano whispered. He kissed her head and went outside. "Shura Jaganshi if you don't get back here I'll make sure you don't leave again." Sano said to the air.

b.j- more to come. I just have to finish typing it. We wrote it all in this binder so i have to type it all. Please Review. And if you liked the story then read Alive but Alone's stories.


End file.
